The princess of the darkness and the pooch
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Elle s'appelait Eden. Elle était la princesse des Ténèbres. Une reine parmi les serpents. La souveraine des Serpentards. Celle qu'on craignait et en même temps, qu'on admirait. Mais par-dessus tout, la filleule de Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1**

_28 Février 1964 à Londres_

- Dis maman, pourquoi j'ai pas de papa ?

Les yeux de Perséphone se remplirent de larmes. Ce que ne comprit pas sa fille. Sa mère pleurait souvent, voir tout le temps. Et souvent pour rien. Et du haut de ses quatre ans, Eden ne comprenait pas. Elle se contentait de pencher la tête sur le côté, comme un petit chiot abandonné. Sa mère essuya une larme, sa voix déformé par un rire. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle était la seule, à sa connaissance, capable de pleurer et de rigoler en même temps.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ma chérie ?

La fillette se mit face à la jeune femme. Ses petits poings posés sur ses côtés, comme si elle lui reprochait quelque chose.

- Tous les autres enfants ont un papa. Pas moi. Pourquoi ?

Perséphone sourit, attristée. Elle s'y attendait à cette question. Sa fille se serait bien doutée un jour qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle n'a jamais connu son père. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à tout lui raconter. Si quelqu'un connaissait l'existence de sa fille, tout serait perdu. C'était son devoir de mère de la protéger de tout danger.

- Ma chérie, mon amour, mon trésor, ma raison de vivre… Il y a certaines questions dont il vaut mieux ignorer la réponse. Un jour tu comprendras.

- C'est pas drôle…

- La vie n'est pas toujours drôle ma chérie…

- J'aimerais tellement qu'elle le soit…

Perséphone caressa les cheveux bruns de sa fille qui posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère.

- Maman… Tu serais toujours là pour moi, dis ?

- Je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse ma chérie… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je serais toujours dans ton cœur.

- Comme papa ?

- … Oui comme papa.

- Tu crois que je le rencontrerai un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie…

Elle continua de passer sa main dans la chevelure foncée de sa fille en pensant qu'elle était aussi soyeuse que celle de son père. Finalement, Eden s'endormit sur les genoux de sa mère, épuisée.

Et, avec comme seul témoin la nuit, elle rêva du père parfait.

_16 Mai 1967, Londres_

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela était réel. Des larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux, s'écrasant sa robe noire. Elle serra les poings tellement fort que ses doigts devenaient blancs et du sang coula sur le sol.

Sa mère était morte.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Sa mère si forte et si belle, tuée par une simple maladie. C'était toute sa vie qui s'écroulait devant ses yeux.

_Faible._

Ses yeux lui piquaient. Rougis par les larmes et par le fait qu'elle ne cessait de les frotter.

_Misérable._

Elle entendait les autres pleurer autour d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas eux qui venaient de perdre leur seule parente.

_Pitoyable._

Ses jambes lui manquèrent. Elle tomba à genoux, vomissant tous son repas qu'on l'avait obligé à ingurgiter, ce matin même.

_Minable._

Elle finit par s'évanouir. Epuisée par ce trop grand effort, du haut de ses sept ans.

Quand Eden ouvrit finalement, elle croisa le regard bleu d'un homme d'un certain âge. Celui-ci lui sourit, bienveillant, en l'aidant doucement à se relever.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Eden.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna l'orpheline.

- Bien entendu. Ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- V… Vous la connaissiez ?

- Oui. Je suis l'homme qui lui a enseigné la magie.

- La magie ?

L'homme se pencha sur elle, posant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

- Tu as dû remarquer que certaines choses arrivaient quand tu te mettais en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Eden réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'une fois toutes les lampes de la maison aient tout bonnement explosées après qu'elle ait fait un caprice. Mais sur le coup, elle n'avait pas fait attention. Elle se contenta alors d'hocher la tête.

- Et bien, pour tout te dire, cela arrivait également à ta mère au même âge.

La fillette le regarda de ses yeux vert cerné d'or, cherchant sans doute à le sonder.

- Tu es une sorcière, tout comme elle, lui expliqua-t-il doucement.

- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi me l'a tel caché ?

- Ta mère, bien avant que tu naisses, a fait quelque chose qui a déplu à un sorcier très puissant. Elle devait te mettre en sureté et cacher ton don.

Eden resta interdite un long moment. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

- Je comprends que tu sois sous le choc. C'est dur à avaler.

- Vous avez dit que vous aviez appris la magie à ma mère… Vous êtes donc un sorcier. Prouvez le moi.

Aussitôt dit qu'une masse de roses noires sans épines tomba sur sa tête, s'échappant des mains du vieil homme.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

Eden hocha la tête en tenant une des roses dans sa main. Elle releva de nouveau la tête et souffla :

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom…

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il. Mais tu peux m'appeler tout simplement « professeur Dumbledore ».

La brune le regardait, les yeux ronds. Elle n'avait même pas retenu la moitié de son nom.

- Tu dois avoir faim, je suppose. Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Devant elle apparut une assiette de muffins aux pépites de chocolat, ses gâteaux préférés. Cependant, elle n'était pas d'humeur à manger.

- Je sais qu'après ce qui t'es arrivé que tu refuses de manger mais soyons réaliste. Ta mère ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi.

- Je n'ai pas faim…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es maigre comme un clou. Demain sera une grande journée.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

- Ta mère est relativement intelligente et m'a fait promettre que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je devais m'occuper de toi. Ce que je compte bien faire.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Dumbledore encourageant mentalement la jeune fille à parler.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? fit-elle, enfin.

- Bien entendu. Je suis là pour ça.

- Est-ce que vous aussi vous pouvez… parler aux serpents ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent, paniquant Eden.

- Non. Seuls quelques personnes le peuvent. Dont toi.

- Ma mère le pouvait aussi ?

- Non… Mais ton père, si.

- Vous connaissiez mon père ?

- Oui. Même très bien… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en parler plus. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

Si Eden fut déçu, elle ne le montra pas. Un jour, elle le sait, elle saurait qui est son père, quel qui soit.

Par pur respect pour son tuteur, elle dévora les muffins même si elle trouva un arrière-goût amer. Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Ses yeux étaient comme secs.

- Je suis fatiguée…

- Alors dors. Je viendrais te chercher demain.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, la faisant plonger dans un profond sommeil.

_17 Mai 1967, Gringotts_

- Nous y voilà enfin.

Eden, tenant fermement la main de son tuteur dans la sienne regarda le grand bâtiment blanc qui s'offrait à eux. Devant eux un petit être s'inclina à leur passage.

- Qu'est-ce que sais ? demanda-t-elle au sorcier.

- Un gobelin.

D'ailleurs, la banque en était infesté. Et Eden se dit que Dumbledore devait se trouver gigantesque parmi eux puisque l'orpheline faisait la taille du plus petit des gobelins.

- Tiens, bonjour professeur Dumbledore, le salua un gobelin d'un certain âge.

- Bonjour Hans, je vois pour vous-savez-quoi.

Et tandis qu'il lui tendait une clé, le gobelin posa son regard noir vers la fillette qui voulut brusquement disparaître.

- Bien entendu. Chambre 522.

Il les conduit alors vers une pièce où une grande porte se trouvait. Le gobelin posa la paume de sa main dessus et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant à découvert une pièce contenant des pièces d'or.

- C'est à moi tout ça ? s'émerveilla la fillette.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est venu.

En effet, le vieux sorcier prit une boîte dans ses mains et l'ouvrit grâce à un sort. Il tendit ensuite le contenu vers Eden. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet en forme de serpent qui se mordait la queue.

- C'est un cadeau de ta mère, il est magique. Il te permettra de placer, chaque jour, une infime quantité de magie afin que tu puisses l'utiliser, au cas où.

- Mais… Il est trop grand pour moi !

Cependant, quand Dumbledore plaça le bracelet contre le poignet de la fillette, il s'ajusta à sa taille.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était magique, glousse-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Quand ils sortirent de la banque, un gobelin qui se trouvait par là et qui les suivait du regard, les salua :

- Au revoir professeur Dumbledore… Au revoir et au plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle Jedusor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

_1__er__ Septembre 1976, Voie 9 ¾_

- Franchement, vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir, soupira pour la énième fois Eden en écartant une mèche de son visage.

- Et ta laisser seule, à la merci de ce monde cruel ? se moqua gentiment un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Quel genre d'amis serions-nous sinon ?

La brune sourit tout en détaillant une dernière fois son ami. Un grand et beau jeune homme à la peau étonnamment bronzée dû au fait qu'il passait ses vacances à la plage, l'été. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains et Eden se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler. Matt, de son vrai nom Matthew, ne se rendait sûrement pas compte qu'en réalité il était incroyablement sexy dans ses vêtements horriblement moulants. Et Darcy dû penser la même chose qu'elle parce qu'elle poussa un long soupire désespérée.

- Par pitié Matt, souffla-t-elle. Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'être si canon.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, rigola-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, grogne Zoey. Et tu vas nous dire que tu t'habilles de cette façon sans arrière-pensées ?

- On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait s'habiller chaque jour comme si on allait rencontrer l'amour de notre vie.

- Très poétique, se moqua la rousse. Tu pourrais au moins penser à tes amies qui ont aucunes chances avec toi.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue face à sa mine boudeuse.

Eden ne tint malheureusement plus et éclata de rire sous leur regard surpris. Ils formaient un étonnant groupe à eux quatre.

D'abord avec Matt, le sang-pur qui passait son temps avec des traîtres à leur sang plutôt qu'avec sa famille. Cinquième enfant d'une famille de six. Il abordait une incroyable joie de vivre mais seulement pour cacher l'angoisse de la sentence qui tomberait si ses parents connaissaient son secret.

Y avait aussi Zoey Goodwin. Née d'un père sorcier et d'une mère Moldue. Elle est également la plus calme et sage des quatre. Prenant ses études très au sérieux. Seule rousse dans un groupe de bruns, ses yeux noirs pouvaient se montrer très froids quand on l'agaçait.

Puis il y avait également Darcy Jacobs. Une née-Moldue. Une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux chocolat, toujours prête à aider ses amis et se plaignant souvent que Matt soit si canon. D'ailleurs, ça leur faisait bien rire, surtout à Eden.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète Matt. C'est la première fois que je te vois rigoler comme ça.

- Je me disais juste que vous allez drôlement me manquer, une fois que je serais à Poudlard.

- Allons, allons. Estime toi heureuse, c'est la meilleure école d'Europe. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que Durmstrang.

La brune esquissa un sourire. Son meilleur ami ne s'était toujours pas remis du fait que son père est voulu l'envoyer dans l'école de magie de l'Europe du Nord. L'obligeant ainsi à se séparer de ses seules amies.

- On t'enverra des lettres, t'en fais pas. Tant que Nagendra ne mange pas nos chouettes, la taquina Darcy.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je le garderai à l'œil.

- Il va bientôt pleuvoir… sortit alors Zoey, prenant son air le plus sérieux.

En effet. Le ciel commençait à devenir de plus en plus sombre et de fines gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur eux.

- Bon, alors, tout est prêt ? Tu as bien mis tes bagages dans la soute ? lui demanda la née-Moldue en prenant son air de mère.

- Oui, madame.

- N'oublie pas de nourrir ta bestiole, rajouta Matt.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Il me reprocherait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

- Bon alors… Câlin collectif ?

- Câlin collectif, répondirent en cœur les trois jeunes femmes.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Embrassant la filleule de Dumbledore, lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée à Poudlard avant de quitter la gare, la laissant seule avec ses regrets.

Elle trouva rapidement un compartiment vide du fait qu'elle soit arrivée en avance. Elle s'en réjouit davantage en voyant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau à l'extérieur. Les élèves se précipitèrent pour pouvoir rentrer dans le train sans être trop trempés ce qui l'amusa quelque peu. Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune femme aussi rousse que son amie Zoey, trempée jusqu'aux os.

- Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-elle à la brune.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

La rouquine poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'installant sur le siège juste en face d'Eden.

- Sale temps, n'est-ce-pas ? sourit la nouvelle élève.

- Oui, souffla l'adolescente. Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant.

- Bonne déduction Sherlock, ricana-t-elle. Je me nomme Eden Jedusor, je viens tout droit de Beauxbâtons et toi ?

- Ah oui, j'ai cru entendre parler de toi. Mon nom est Lily Evans, préfète en chef des Gryffondors. Je te serrerai volontiers la main mais comme tu vois, je suis un peu trempée.

- Attends, je vais t'arranger ça.

La brune aux yeux vert et or sortit sa baguette de sa poche, fit un vague mouvement ce qui provoqua une gerbe verte. La seconde d'après, la jeune Evans était entièrement sèche.

- Merci beaucoup, s'émerveilla-t-elle. Je ne connaissais pas ce sort…

- Hm, fit la sorcière, amusée. Je l'ai appris dans un livre à la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons.

- Tu aimes lire ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça. J'emploierais plus le terme « dévorer ». Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai feuilletée tous les livres de Beauxbâtons.

- Et maintenant tu t'attaques à ceux de Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Exact. On raconte que votre bibliothèque est plus grande que la nôtre.

- C'est sans doute vrai. Quels sont tes sujets préférés ?

- L'histoire de la magie. Je tente de prouver que les sorciers et les Moldus ont les mêmes ancêtres.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Quand on y réfléchit bien, nous descendons tous du singe puisque nous pouvons nous accoupler. De plus, il peut arriver qu'un enfant de Moldus puisse posséder des pouvoirs sans qu'un sorcier ne vienne « contaminer » les gênes.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lily. Verts eux aussi. Mais ceux-ci ressemblaient à deux pierres précieuses contrairement à ceux, de serpent, d'Eden. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à continuer son récit quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur quatre jeunes hommes.

- Lily chérie, je te cherchais, chantonna l'un d'eux.

Eden le fixe de son regard sournois. Un beau jeune homme à lunettes, aux yeux malins et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Sans plus de manière, il s'installa aux côtés de la rousse qui visiblement, n'avait rien demandé. Les trois autres firent de même. L'un d'eux était encore plus beau que le premier. Il s'installa à la droite de Lily, près de la fenêtre. Faisant son sourire le plus séducteur à la vue d'Eden qui en resta de marbre. Malgré son corps d'Apollon et ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants, encadrant deux perles grises. Il était diablement mignon, il fallait se l'avouer. Mais la filleule de Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à se laisser intriguer par des inconnus, quel que soit leur physique. Les deux autres s'installèrent à ses côtés, s'excusant au passage contrairement à leurs deux amis.

- Potter, le salua plus sèchement que prévu la rousse.

Le jeune Jedusor fronça les sourcils, brusquement intéressé. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour en apprendre d'avantage sur cette école et son fonctionnement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, sourit le dénommé Potter ce qui agaça Lily.

- Pas moi.

Eden émit un ricanement discret en voyant la mine du brun ébouriffé se décomposer. C'était de plus en plus intéressant. Mais ce fut à cet instant que le bel inconnu décida de les interrompre :

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ta nouvelle amie ?

Cette dernière planta ses yeux vert et or dans ceux, gris, du jeune homme. Il lui offrit un sourire, presque carnassier, à quoi elle décida de répondre. Alors comme ça il voulait jouer ? C'était sans connaître la sorcière. Elle adorait les défis.

- Eden Jedusor, enchantée.

Il prit sa main et posa ses lèvres dessus. Si la brune fut gênée, elle ne le montra nullement et garda son sourire, l'agrandissant de plus en plus.

- Sirius Black pour vous servir gente dame.

Elle ne réagit même pas à l'entente de ce nom, pourtant si populaire. En face d'elle, Lily leva les yeux au ciel et elle entendit le garçon à ses côtés soupirer.

- Toujours fidèle à toi-même, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne changerais jamais Remus.

Eden se tourna vers lui. Et fronça aussitôt et légèrement les sourcils. Plutôt bel homme, même s'il ne possédait pas l'étonnant charisme des deux autres, il se dégageait quelque chose de lui. Mais elle ne saurait dire quoi. Elle fixa de longues minutes son visage cherchant une quelconque réponse.

- Remus, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait charmeuse.

Il la regarda, lui sourit légèrement et déclara :

- Oui c'est bien ça. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- De même.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux restants. L'ébouriffer et un petit joufflu.

- Et vous êtes ?

- James Potter et voici notre ami Peter Pettigrow, se présenta le brun à lunettes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix s'éteinte suite au raclement de gorge de la rousse.

- Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu pourrais continuer ton récit, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama la brune. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

- Tu parlais des née-Moldus.

- En effet.

Et devant les quatre nouveaux venus, son expression changea du tout au tout. Son sourire disparut, prenant un air des plus sérieux. Comme son tuteur lui avait appris.

- Comme je le disais, les sorciers et les Moldus ont les mêmes ancêtres. Comme les loups et les chiens. Puisqu'après tout, nous pouvons nous accoupler entre nous et que nos enfants peuvent également avoir une progéniture.

L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Tout le monde était stocké à ses lèvres. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours fait cet effet-là. Quand elle parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait.

- Nous avons également le même sang. Si on comparait le sang d'un Moldu et celui d'un sorcier, il n'y aurait aucune différence. Nous sommes pareilles. Il est même prouvé que les nés-Moldus et les sang-mêlé peuvent se montrer plus puissants que les Sang-pur. Enfin, pas tout le temps non plus. Je m'intéresse également au cas des loups garous, aux vampires mais également aux autres races qui ressemblent aux humains.

Elle sentit le dénommée Remus sursauter à ses côtés et se garda de faire toute remarque. Elle mènerait son enquête plus tard.

- Mais pourquoi ? la questionna Lily.

- Depuis toujours je me pose cette question. Comment en une simple morsure, pouvons-nous nous transformer en bête ? Par la magie ? Certes. Mais comment est arrivé le premier loup-garou. La réponse est la même.

- La magie ? devina Remus, tremblant.

- Exact. Je pense plutôt à une malédiction. Un puissant sorcier qui aurait tout simplement voulu se venger en transformant un homme en loup humanoïde tous les soirs de pleines lunes, le condamnant également à transformer en bête tous ceux qui goûterait à une de ses morsures. Pareil pour les vampires.

Elle marqua une pause. Ses yeux de serpents parcourant la « salle ». Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'ils étaient tous accrochés à ses lèvres.

Parfait.

- Je cherche actuellement un « remède » pour les soigner. Si c'est grâce à la magie qu'ils se transforment en bêtes, je pourrais peut-être créer un sortilège capable d'annuler les effets.

Elle se gratta le menton, pensive.

- Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais avec joie ! s'exclama alors Remus.

Il avait répondu beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Eden. Il cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Cela, elle comptait bien le découvrir. Parole de Jedusor. En attendant, elle se contenta de lui sourire de façon bienveillante.

- Merci. Ça serait avec plaisir.

Au moins elle c'était fait un allié. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

- Tu as parlé des races humanoïde, les interrompis brusquement Sirius, cassant.

Eden se tourna vers lui, son éternel faux sourire aux lèvres.

- En effet. Vous connaissez la définition d'une « espèce » ?

- Euh… oui, fit timidement Peter.

- En faire simple, pour faire partie d'une même espèce, il faut posséder les mêmes mœurs. Mais également que l'enfant des deux races soit également capable de se reproduire.

- Comme les sorciers et les Moldus, conclut Lily.

- Ou bien les loups et les chiens, termina Sirius.

- Bien ! Des gens qui suivent c'est bien !

Les deux concernés sourirent de toutes leurs dents, fières d'eux.

- J'aurais pu faire pareil, bougonna James.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bon où j'en étais déjà ?

- La définition des espèces, lui rappela Peter.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il est prouvé que les géants et les humains peuvent avoir des enfants. Mon ancienne directrice en est la preuve vivante.

- Notre garde-chasse, Hagrid, en est également un, lui expliqua le jeune Potter.

- Intéressant.

Elle gratta de nouveau son menton, le regard ailleurs.

- Jedusor, tu es toujours parmi nous ? la questionna le plus petit du groupe.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais appelez-moi Eden.

- Et on pourrait savoir à quoi tu penses… Eden ?

- Je me demandais juste à quoi ressemblerais leurs enfants… Ou plutôt s'ils seraient capables d'en faire… Ils suffiraient de les faire se rencontrer et de…

Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte que le train s'était arrêté.

- Et bien je crois qu'on est arrivé à destination, sourit Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, la brune passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit sourire davantage le Sang-pur.

Cette fille était… intéressante.

Ils prirent leurs affaires ensemble et les garçons durent aider Eden à sortir un de ses bagages.

- Mais t'as quoi dedans ? grommela James en grimaçant sous le poids.

- Un serpent.

- Un quoi ? s'exclamèrent les cinq adolescents.

- Un serpent, soupira-t-elle. Vous savez ce long reptile sans pattes.

- On sait ce que c'est, grogna Sirius. On voudrait juste savoir ce que tu fais avec cette… chose dans tes bagages.

- Premièrement, Nagendra n'est pas une chose. Et deuxièmement, c'est mon animal de compagnie.

- Tu pouvais pas avoir une chouette ou un chat comme tout le monde ?

- Non. Et puis j'ai déjà une chouette, Nyx. Et je peux te dire que j'ai galéré à expliquer à Nagendra qu'il fallait pas la manger.

- Ah parce que tu parles aux serpents toi ? ricana le jeune Black.

Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, il continua :

- Bon, j'espère pour toi que ça va pas te mener tout droit chez les Serpentards, cette histoire. Hagrid t'attends.

- C'est l'homme là-bas ?

- Ouais.

- Il n'est pas si grand que ça…

- Tu trouves ?

- Par rapport à mon ancienne directrice ? Non. Elle doit bien le dépasser d'une tête. Et sans talons.

- Bah putain.

- Oui comme tu dis.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, les interrompis Lily. Mais faut-il y aller.

- Elle a raison, l'approuva James. On se retrouva à Gryffondor.

- Et si je ne me retrouve pas à Gryffondor ?

- Alors tu seras notre ennemie, répondit Sirius.

Et Eden ne sut pas s'il fallait qu'elle le prenne au sérieux.

Ils partirent donc. La laissant, seule, au milieu d'une bande de première année la regardant encore plus bizarrement que Hagrid. Elle s'en fichait. Au pire, elle avait l'habitude de se faire remarquer. Cela ne la dérangeait nullement. Le garde-chasse était très gentil. Assez pour plaire à Olympe, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Il ne restait qu'à Eden de les présenter. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse si bien que ses gestes étaient presque vides de sens quand elle monta dans la barque les guidant à Poudlard. Elle ne se « réveilla » que quand un garçon de première année lui demanda :

- Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres de ton âge ?

Elle toisa l'enfant qui venait de le déranger. Plutôt petit, des cheveux roux mettant en valeur des yeux vert pomme. Il pourrait être le frère de Lily mais elle devina que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je suis nouvelle, répondit-elle, tout simplement.

- Et tu viens d'où ?

- Dis-moi, petit, tu es bien curieux dis donc.

- Je ne suis pas petit !

- Ah vraiment ? On va voir si le calmar géant le pense également.

- Il y a un calmar géant dans le lac ? s'étonna la fillette au côté du roux qui pâlit a vu d'œil.

Les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient aussi noirs que ceux d'Eden mais ses yeux noisette lui donnaient un air apeuré.

- Bien entendu. (Elle se tourna vers le roux et lui dit :) Ne t'en fais pas, il est inoffensif.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? lui demanda-t-il, froidement.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je te conseille de baisser d'un ton, tu t'adresses à une sixième année. Je pourrais très bien te transformer en crapaud.

Cette menace, pas très sérieuse, eut l'effet estompé. Le sorcier n'osa plus rien dire tandis que son amie éclatait de rire à ses côtés. Elle tandis la main vers la brune en se présentant :

- Je m'appelle Jacinth Little et lui c'est Vincent Stevenson.

- Eden Jedusor. Je viens de l'école de Beauxbâtons.

- Jamais entendu parler, fit Vincent.

- Normal. Tu es un née-Moldus pas vrai ?

- Un quoi ?

- Un enfant de gens « normaux », si tu préfères, lui expliqua son amie Jacinth. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Exact, confirma Eden.

- En effet mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Il suffit de te regarder pour le savoir.

- Je dois le prendre pour une insulte ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la petite brune et lui demanda :

- Et toi, tu es… ?

- Une sang-mêlé. Mon père est un sorcier et ma mère une Moldue.

Eden écarta une mèche de son visage. Une sorte de toc chez elle. La discussion s'arrêta ainsi. Elle se contenta d'écouter les conversations qui l'entouraient tout en fixant son reflet dans l'eau.

Et quelque part, loin de Poudlard, caressant la tête d'un serpent, le seigneur des Ténèbres préparait la chute de Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews (au plutôt à LA review) :

**Zangetsugaara : **D'abord merci. Tu es mon premier review (en tout cas sur cette fiction). Je pense qu'elle va plutôt le prendre mal... Alors que Voldy... Hm et bien on verra ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie 3**

_1__er__ Septembre 1976, Poudlard_

Eden n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Enfin, elle était à Poudlard. Replaçant la mèche qui tombait sans arrêt sur son visage, elle fit un clin d'œil discret à Lily. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs entourée par les Maraudeurs qui semblaient lui avoir gardé une place. Cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas aussi emballée qu'eux d'aller à Gryffondor. Elle était même sûre à 100% d'aller dans une autre maison qui ferait d'elle l'une de leur pire ennemie. Raison pour laquelle elle avait tentée de se lier d'amitié avec eux.

Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus.

Et Eden ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle se plaisait même à utiliser ce dicton au pied de la lettre. Bien entendu, elle était capable de se lier d'amitié avec les autres. Matt, Zoey et Darcy en étaient la preuve vivante. Mais tout à Poudlard était différent. Elle devait manipuler.

C'était ça où se faire dévorer.

Elle avait beau été élevée par Dumbledore, elle ne restait pas moins sur ses gardes. Tel un serpent surveillant un éventuel prédateur. Elle n'hésiterait pas à sortir les crocs si elle le devait.

Semblez être la fleur innocente mais soyez le serpent qu'elle dissimule.

Dumbledore se leva. Passant son regard pénétrant sur l'assemblée. Si Eden en resta de marbre ce ne fut pas le cas des premières années qui semblait impressionné par la vue du doyen. Sa filleule esquissa un sourire amusé. C'était souvent comme ça quand on rencontrait le sorcier pour la première fois. Et elle n'avait pas dérogée à la règle.

Mais cela remontait à bien longtemps.

Quand il parlait, tout le monde se taisait, buvant littéralement ses paroles, ce qui étira les lèvres de la brune. Il fit les présentations habituelles, souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux et aux anciens élèves. Pour l'instant, rien de bien différent.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour différent des autres. Nous accueillons dans notre école, une élève venant tout droit de Beauxbâtons. Elle entamera sa sixième année parmi nous, je vous prierais de vous montrer agréable avec elle et de l'aider dans les jours à venir.

Ah, alors il ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle était également sa filleule. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais elle ne cilla même pas. Se concentrant dans l'appel des premières années, essayant de retenir le plus de noms possibles.

- Little, Jacinth ! cria McGonagall.

Celle-ci s'avança d'un pas à la fois hésitant et déterminé et s'installa sur la chaise où la professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDOR ! hurla celui-ci.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage tandis que les applaudissements éclataient à la gauche d'Eden qui masqua son sourire le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Stevenson, Vincent !

Le petit roux manqua de trébucher sur l'une des marches. Tremblant sous le regard acéré de ses camarades. Le Choixpeau sembla hésiter avant de crier :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Il ne chercha même pas à cacher sa surprise tandis que son amie poussait des hurlements de joie en lui laissant une place.

_« Au moins, eux, ils sont heureux. »_ se dit Eden.

Les premières années passèrent plus vite que prévus. Et son tour arriva presque aussitôt.

- Jedusor, Eden ! l'appela la sorcière.

Elle leva à la tête et s'avança d'un pas digne vers la chaise sous le regard de son tuteur. Les yeux vert doré de la jeune femme n'exprimaient rien et son visage restait ferme. Elle se contentait de marcher d'un pas digne, s'installant gracieusement sur la chaise comme une princesse sur un trône. Elle redressa le visage, embrasant la salle du regard. On aurait dit une reine, pensait la majorité des élèves. Les autres étant trop ébahis pour se permettre de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais tout le monde se posait cette question :

Dans quelle maison allait-elle se retrouver ?

La réponse tomba rapidement. Au simple frôlement du chapeau contre la chevelure couleur de nuit d'Eden.

- SERPENTARD !

Un sourire, quasi arrogant, naquit sur ses fines lèvres. Et tandis qu'elle passait devant la table des Gryffondors, elle souffla à l'oreille de Sirius :

- Bon alors je présume qu'on est ennemi. Que le meilleur gagne alors.

Elle préféra éviter le regard surpris qu'il lui lança. Eden était un serpent, elle se devait de s'adapter rapidement à un environnement. Et elle savait que les Serpentards n'étaient pas réputé pour leur gentillesse. Elle s'installa donc aux côtés d'une verte et argent qui ressemblait étrangement au Black. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à faire la discussion avec elle :

- Andromeda Black, enchantée.

Tiens, elle aurait presque pariée qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

- Eden Jedusor. De même.

- Je sais qui tu es. J'ai entendu ton nom tout à l'heure.

- Au cas où, alors.

La jeune Black lui sourit. Un véritable sourire. Qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle se faisait d'un Serpentard. Un sourire qui l'intrigua. Cependant, elle sourit en retour. Au moins, elle s'était rapidement fait des alliés. Elle croisa le regard gris d'un blond platine qui la regardait presque froidement. Elle le fixa également, ses yeux vert et or plantés dans les siens, comme deux serpents s'affrontant au duel. Elle montra presque les crocs, d'ailleurs. Elle ferait tout pour montrer sa supériorité parmi ces serpents qui chercheraient à la mettre à terre. Ils allaient devoir apprendre qu'on ne se débarrassait pas si facilement d'elle. Surtout pas quand on est une descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Elle émit presque un sifflement de menace. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par baisser les yeux, vaincu. Eden releva la tête, hautaine.

- Tu viens de Beauxbâtons n'est-ce pas ? la questionna Andromeda, pour calmer le jeu.

- C'est ça, répondit simplement la brune, toujours concentrée sur le blond platine.

- Je croyais qu'on parlait français là-bas.

- C'est le cas. Mais je suis née à Londres. Et puis de toute façon, à Beauxbâtons, tout le monde parle anglais.

- Tu es une sang-pur ?

Ce fut ainsi que les interrompis le blond. Net. Clair. Précis.

_ « Au moins, il ne tourne pas autour du pot. »_

- Franchement, tu crois vraiment que je serais ici si je n'étais pas une sang-pur ?

Il regarda la brune, impassible, puis sourit légèrement. Il avait gobé à son mensonge.

Enfin, c'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout. Sa mère était une sang-pur. Selon les propos d'Albus, elle s'était retrouvée dans la même maison qu'elle comme tout bon sang-pur. Mais elle n'avait jamais goûtée à la magie noire.

- Jedusor ?

Elle releva la tête vers Andromeda et esquissa un sourire.

- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Elle s'adressa ensuite au blond platine :

- Tu es un Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra guère.

- Oui. Comment à tu devinée ?

- Facile. Tes cheveux.

Elle désigna alors sa chevelure presque blanche et continua :

- Je sais que c'est caractéristique chez votre famille. Comme le fait que les prénoms des Black viennent la plupart du temps d'étoiles. Comme Andromeda et Sirius, par exemple.

- Tu connais Sirius ? s'étonna la brune en écarquillant ses yeux bruns.

- Oui. Nous étions dans le même compartiment dans le train.

- Ma pauvre, cracha Malefoy. Rester avec ce traitre...

- Lucius ! s'exclama la jeune Black.

- Avoue qu'il a quand même raison.

Eden n'avait même pas vue la blonde qui se trouvait au côté de sa nouvelle alliée. Celle-ci d'ailleurs la regarda de travers.

- Allons Narcissa, c'est notre cousin, fit-elle.

_« J'en étais sûr ! »_

Mais en aucun cas elle aurait pu penser que la blond s'avérait être en réalité la sœur à Andromeda, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

- Ne prends pas sa défense. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à l'oncle Alphard.

Eden sourit, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Sirotant par la même occasion son verre d'eau. Evitant avec soin le regard acéré de son parrain mais également celui, agacé, de Sirius.

Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor.

Elle ne parla que très peu lors du repas, préférant écouter et enregistrer le plus d'information possible. Par exemple, elle apprit que Sirius ne faisait plus vraiment partit de la famille Black après avoir fugué. Elle pourrait peut-être utiliser cette information à son avantage, même si, bizarrement, cette façon de faire la répugnait brutalement. D'habitude, cela ne la dérangeait guère. Sauf si elle devait l'utiliser sur ses amis.

_« Ridicule. Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es attaché à eux en si peu de temps. »_

Discrètement, elle se mit à soupirer. Ça serait bien sa veine si c'était réellement le cas. Elle planta donc avec une rage soigneusement dissimulée dans un morceau de viande dans son assiette. Elle détestait cette sensation. Celle de dépendre de quelqu'un. Bien entendu, à Beauxbâtons c'était différent. Elle pouvait permettre de se faire des amis. Matthew, Zoey et Darcy en étaient la preuve vivante. Après tout, là-bas, il n'y avait pas de compétition. Mais ici, son désir de vaincre reprenait le dessus. Raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait que se fier à Nagendra, son serpent mais également son ami de toujours. De plus, il était son espion. Comme quoi, il y avait toujours un léger avantage à être la descendante d'un des créateurs de Poudlard. Surtout quand celui-ci avait le don de parler aux serpents.

- Jedusor ? Tu as finis ?

Elle leva calmement son regard vert et or vers Malefoy et remarqua que la salle se vidait lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? elle se contenta de demander.

- En tant que préfet c'est mon boulot de m'occuper des nouveaux élèves.

- Mon pauvre. Cela doit être compliqué de s'occuper de pauvres gosses paumé…

Elle poussa un ricanement amer tandis que le blond platine resta de marbre.

- Je te signale qu'on attend que toi. Aimerais-tu te faire remarquer ?

- Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Elle fait un geste de la main avant de finir par suivre le sang-pur. Dans les couloirs elle croisa Lily qui lui sourit faiblement. La Serpentard s'étonna de se voir chercher Malefoy du regard pour savoir s'il la regardait. Avant de lui faire un léger signe de main ce qui accentua le sourire de la rousse.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et le simple fait qu'ils bougeaient tout seul ne semblait même pas étonner Eden. Elle garda d'ailleurs un regard blasé quand les plus jeunes la fixaient de leurs grands yeux. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfants, seulement elle aimait à se forger une allure d'impératrice. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des Serpentards. D'ailleurs le portrait représentait un homme d'un certain âge au regard perçant.

- Salazar Serpentard, souffla Eden entre ses dents, admirative.

Son ancêtre. Bon, ce n'était qu'un portrait mais il n'empêche qu'un certain charisme ce dégageait du tableau.

- Mot de passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante et doucereuse.

- Sang-pur, répondit le blond platine hautain.

Tiens, elle l'aurait presque parié avec un des premières années que le mot « sang-pur » servait de mot de passe pour ses snobs de Serpentards. Elle passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux, écartant la mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur le visage. Elle suivit la ribambelle de gamins qui pénétrait dans la pièce verte et argentée. Bien aux couleurs des serpents.

- Voici la salle commune, déclara Malefoy.

Mais Eden n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle entendit les sifflements de Nagendra qui l'appelait. Sans doute parce qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer dans son panier. Elle retint un rire. Le boa n'avait jamais été très patient. Même pour un serpent. Ce fut donc avec joie qu'elle suivit le préfet des Serpentards qui la conduisit à sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Andromeda et une autre Serpentard du nom de Zabini. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs d'une grande beauté avec sa peau d'un noir volupté. Les deux femmes se contentèrent cependant d'un simple hochement de tête en guise de salut tandis que la jeune Jedusor échangeait un sourire avec la cousine de Sirius. Malefoy sans un mot quitta la salle sans regarder derrière lui ce qui ne semblait déranger personne. Surtout pas Eden qui poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Andromeda lui passait une copie de leur emploi du temps. Il lui fallut à peine quelques minutes pour retenir tout ceci ce qui étonna sa colocataire. Cependant, elle retint tout commentaire.

- Les Serpentards sont connus pour leur intelligence, non ? se contenta de ricaner malicieusement la brune aux yeux vert et or.

La nuit était brusquement tombée sur Poudlard. Tout le monde dormait dans la chambre des trois Serpentards. Excepté la nouvelle qui attendait que ses camarades dorment à pointes fermées. Elle se redressa, se dirigeant d'un pas gracieux vers le panier où le serpent reposait. Avec une délicatesse infinie, elle retira le couvercle. A l'intérieur, Nagendra également appelé « serpent roi de Californie » ondulait sur lui-même, levant la tête vers sa maîtresse qui esquissa un sourire.

- Bienvenue chez nous mon beau.


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse aux reviews :

**Zangetsugaara : Ah vraiment ? Et bien merci pourtant je n'avais pas essayer d'être drôle à ce moment là. Bon et bien, j'espère donc que ce chapitre va te faire lire. Tu es la première et la seule pour l'instant. Et bien voilà, la suite.**

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de commenter.

* * *

**Partie 4**

_2 Septembre 1976, salle de potion_

Pour un tout premier cours dans une nouvelle école, Eden aurait pu tomber sur pire. Celle de soins aux créatures magiques par exemple. Parce qu'avec elle et à part les serpents, les petits bêtes mourantes elle laissait son cher Nagendra les dévorer vivant. Au moins, il lui laissait du répit tandis qu'il dirigeait tranquillement sa proie. Elle avait eu de la chance en réalité. Malgré le fait que la grande majorité de leurs cours se passaient avec les Gryffondors au grand désespoir des deux maisons. Eden qui écoutait calmement les explications du professeur Slughorn, jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son voisin. Un certain Severus Rogue selon les explications d'Andromeda. Mais également appelé « Servilus » par Sirius et James ce qui avait tendance à agacer Eden plus qu'autre chose. Malgré le fait que le Serpentard se montre plutôt froid à son égard. Ce qui ne découragea pas pour autant la jeune femme qui savait attendre, après tout. Elle se contentait simplement de le regarder de temps à autre. Observant chacun de ses gestes. Ce qui avait tendance à agacer Sirius derrière eux. Et dire qu'il la trouvait sympa auparavant. Alors qu'en vérité, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un ennemi. Il grogna et cru voir pendant un minuscule instant le regard d'Eden se poser sur lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait la couleur de ses yeux. Un mélange entre le vert des serpents et le doré des griffons. Ses yeux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un reptile. Sa façon de marcher était également fascinante. Tel un serpent qui ondulait. Chacun de ses pas se voyaient assurés et gracieux. Il ne l'entendait jamais arrivé par derrière. Aussi silencieuse qu'un pétale de cerisier tombant sur de la neige. Cette femme n'était pas les autres. Il l'avait tout de suite compris. Elle ne devait pas être celle qui la gonflerait de lettres d'amour à la loi, surtout le jour de la Saint-Valentin. De plus, il semblerait que sa cousine l'apprécie. Et il faisait confiance à Andromeda pour cela. Elle savait reconnaître, avec le temps, les personnes qu'ils valaient mieux d'éviter. Mais il se doutait qu'Eden était une manipulatrice. Il le voyait bien, avec son sourire à deux balles. Et sa façon de surveiller tout le monde de ses yeux sournois. Et il fallait qu'elle soit leur ennemie en plus de cela.

- Bien mettez-vous par deux avec votre voisin, déclara soudainement le directeur de la maison des Serpentards.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux sous le regard malicieux d'Eden. Il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'avait raconté le professeur.

- Il faut faire quoi au juste ? souffla-t-il à son meilleur ami.

- Si tu avais écouté tu le saurais, ricana la jeune Jedusor. Mais peut-être était trop occuper à m'observer pour faire cela.

Rogue ne dit rien mais écoutait attentivement la conversation pendant que sa voisine lui tendait gracieusement les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin, tout en souriant sadiquement aux deux Gryffondors.

- Par pitié, va te faire foutre Jedusor, grogna le Black.

- En voilà des raisons de parler à une fille. Ta mère ne t'a donc rien appris ?

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils. La nouvelle jouait à un jeu dangereux. Connaissant le jeune homme, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à scander une remarque cinglante et le professeur l'interrompis :

- Il y a un problème ici ? demanda-t-il aux quatre élèves.

- Non, professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Bien. Rogue je vous laisse vous occuper de la nouvelle élève.

- Oui, professeur.

Celui-ci s'éloigna des deux Serpentards pendant que le sang-mêlé fixait de ses yeux noirs la filleule de Dumbledore qui lui offrait son plus beau sourire.

- Alors on commence par quoi chef ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin de racines de valériane, de fèves soporifique, d'asphodèle et…

- D'armoise, répondit amusée la Serpentard. Je sais. Je voulais juste savoir ce que je devais faire pour t'aider.

Elle écarta de nouveau la mèche devant ses yeux, qui d'ailleurs commençait à l'agacer.

- Tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux, lui conseilla Rogue.

- Faudrait déjà que j'ai le matériel pour, grogna en guise de réponse Eden.

Le sorcier se contenta donc de lui donner un élastique qu'elle utilisa pour attacher sa longue chevelure d'ébène.

- Joli bracelet, sortit-il soudain tout en se concentrant sur la potion.

Ah, oui, le bracelet. Celui qui lui avait offert sa mère. Le serpent doré qui se mordait la queue.

- Merci. C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait. Bon, on commence ?

Il lui indiqua ce qu'il fallait faire et elle écouta ses conseils attentivement, se contentant de léger hochement de tête quand il lui posait une question. Au final, elle devait s'occuper des ingrédients pendant qu'il préparait la potion. Ils ne firent pas attention au fait que les autres les observaient attentivement. Surtout les Maraudeurs et Lily. Personne ne sachant quoi vraiment pensé jusqu'à qu'un gémissement ce face entendre :

- Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Eden se retourna vers un Peter, verdâtre. Il se tenait le ventre, son visage ressemblait à celui de quelqu'un sur le point de vomir ce qui fit grimacer le professeur Slughorn.

- Evans, vous qui êtes préfète, pouvez-vous accompagner le jeune Pettigrow jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

- Bien sûr pro…

- Non attendez, je vais m'en occuper ! s'exclama alors Remus, surprenant tout le monde.

- Très bien monsieur Lupin. Mais faites vite.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent mais Eden distingua parfaitement le sourire qu'abordaient les deux Gryffondors derrière elle.

Qu'avaient-ils encore mijoté ces quatre-là ?

Elle eut très vite la réponse quand Andromeda poussa un cri effrayé quelques minutes après le départ du malade et de son ami.

- Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il mademoiselle Black ?

Au même moment, un rat passa entre ses jambes le faisant bondir en arrière d'un bon mètre. Dans la salle de classe, les femmes se mirent à hurler tout en s'agrippant à leur tabouret, masquant ainsi les rires de Sirius et de James. Mais alors que le rat ne passait pas très loin de la table des deux Serpentards, il arrêta brusquement sa route. Il leva son museau vers la brune dont le pied venait de se poser sur sa queue. Il chercha à s'enfuir mais la verte et argent l'avait déjà ramassé par la queue et déclarait tandis qu'il se débattait :

- Bon, trois choix s'offrent à nous. La première consiste à plonger ce rat dans la potion pour voir ses effets. La deuxième, je pourrais très bien m'en servir pour repas pour serpent et enfin la dernière s'avère à la torturer pour voir sa résistance. (Elle se tourna vers les deux Maraudeurs derrière elle). Vous en pensez quoi les gars ?

Ils grimacèrent tandis qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Pose-le tout de suite Jedusor ! cracha Sirius.

- Et pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

- Parce que…

Et voilà, il était pris au piège. Soit il laissait le rat mourir sous les mains d'Eden soit il avouait que c'était lui qui l'avait « libéré » dans la classe.

Et merde !

- Parce que c'est le mien ! finit-il par lâcher.

La brune souriait de toutes ses dents tandis qu'elle rendait le rat au sang-pur qui la foudroya du regard.

- Intéressant. Très intéressant, sortit le professeur de potions. Cela vous ferra deux heures de colles jeune homme. Et dix points de moins à la maison Gryffondor.

Et tandis qu'Eden se tournait vers son camarade, elle se contenta de lui chuchoter :

- Que dirais-tu de pourrir la vie à ces Maraudeurs ?

Et le sourire qu'aborda le jeune Rogue à cet instant même lui valait au moins un million de « oui ».

- Je suis désolé les gars, murmura Peter à ses amis à la fin du cours.

- Ce n'est pas grave Queudver, tenta de le rassurer son ami Remus.

- Ouais, tout ça c'est de la faute de cette maudite Jedusor ! s'exclama, furieux, Sirius.

- Calme-toi Patmol, elle ne savait pas que c'était Peter après tout…

- Et quand sais-tu Lunard ? Cette fille est encore plus fourbe que tous les Serpentards réunis.

- Ne ta pars, je prends ça comme un compliment Black, susurra alors une voix derrière lui.

Les Maraudeurs sursautèrent. Eden avait le don de débarquer dans leur dos sans prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce que nous veux Jedusor ?

- Te parler.

- Me parler ? A moi ?

- Non, non au mur, le nargua-t-elle. Bien entendu que je veux parler à toi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer :

- Tu sais, ton rat ? Et bien je plaisantais, je ne lui aurais fait aucun mal. C'était pour voir ta réaction.

Et tandis qu'elle souriait de nouveau, le laissant abasourdi, elle déclara promptement :

- Au fait, encore merci pour les points. (Elle termina sa phrase en français, ce qui fait qu'il ne comprit pas :) _Tu es un amour._

La seconde d'après, elle avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs immenses de Poudlard.

- Yo, Rogue j'ai une idée de malade mental !

Le Serpentard quitta enfin son regard sombre de son livre pour le poser sur sa camarade.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que dirais-tu de faire tomber amoureux notre très cher Sirius Black ?

Rogue la regarda comme si la jeune femme devant lui s'était transformé tout d'un coup en dragon.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sirius Black tombé amoureux ? Impossible.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin d'un philtre d'amour. En plus, j'ai déjà le nom de notre future-autre victime.

Le brun de contenta d'hausser un sourcil tout en déclarant :

- Si tu veux mon avis il n'y aucune fille qui ne serait pas ravie d'être l'amoureuse, ne serais-ce que pour quelques jours, de Sirius Black… A moins que tu comptes le faire tomber amoureux d'un mec.

- Oh mais c'est une fille, rigola de bon cœur Eden. Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était une élève de Poudlard. Enfin plus depuis quelques années.

- Tu penses à un professeur ?

- Non plus. La personne en question n'étant – malheureusement – plus de ce monde.

- J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre, là.

- Je ne dirais qu'un nom : Mimi Geignarde.

Rogue écarquilla ses yeux sombres, manquant de faire tomber son livre par terre.

- Mimi Geignarde ? répéta-t-il, pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas fou.

- En personne, sourit son amie.

Malgré toute la volonté du jeune homme, il n'eut pu s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire. Devant des Serpentards, bouche bée et une Eden plus souriante que jamais.

- Franchement, Jedusor, tu es un génie !

- Merci, merci, je sais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ensemble, il était certain qu'ils feraient de grande chose.

_5 septembre 1976, Poudlard_

Il avait fallu trois jours à Rogue et Eden pour faire la potion et ensuite les masquer dans un muffin que la jeune femme avait ramené des cuisines.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? Je croyais que les cuisines étaient interdites aux élèves ?

- Simple comme bonjour. Je me suis lier d'amitié avec un des elfes qui m'a gentiment ramené de quoi manger en échange, je devais persuader son maître de le libérer.

- Et tu l'as fait ?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Tu es étonnante comme fille.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Bon, tu as compris le plan ?

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Sirius eut un sourire mauvais en apercevant quelques mètres plus loin sa victime préféré en plein tête à tête avec un délicieux muffin aux pépites de chocolat. Gâteau qui ne tarda pas à dérober sous les yeux du Serpentard.

- Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais après les repas Servilus ? nargua-t-il Rogue.

- Rends-moi ça Black ! rugit le brun, en essayant de paraître le plus en colère possible.

- Ah, oups, trop tard, fit-il en engloutissant le gâteau sans se douter une seule seconde de l'enchantement qu'on venait de lui jeter.

- Espèce de…

- Rogue ?

Comme à son habitude, Eden apparut de nulle part, avec un masque d'impatience sur le visage.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cela fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends. T'as oublié qu'on avait un exposé à faire ensemble.

- Ouais, ouais, désolé.

- Bouge ! (Elle sembla enfin remarquer du Gryffondor.) Ah tiens, salut Black.

- Jedusor, la salua-t-il, légèrement surpris par le fait qu'elle semblait différente de d'habitude.

Moins manipulatrice, en fait.

Elle attrapa par le poignet Rogue et l'entraîna vers la salle commune ce qui étonna le sang-pur qui sentit son cœur dans sa poitrine. Jalousie ? Certainement pas.

En attendant, il avait envie d'embrasser Mimi Geignarde pour on ne sait qu'elle raison.

Tandis que les deux Serpentard s'éloignait le plus possible du rouge et or, Eden chuchota à Rogue :

- Alors il l'a mangé ?

- Il a quasiment englouti tu veux dire. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas étouffé avec…

- Tu plaisantes ? On n'aurait tout raté sinon !

Et tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte reliant à la salle commune des Serpentards ils purent entendre la voix de Sirius Black chanter :

- Mimi Geignarde, je t'aime !

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui ?

- Mimi Geignarde !

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas Queudver.

- Mimi Geignarde !

- Bon on y va parce que là, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre…

- Mimi Geignarde !

- Oui, moi aussi…

- Mimi Gei…

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Bien sûr, ce prendre un maléfice du Saucisson trois fois plus fort que la moyenne, ça fait toujours mal. Surtout quand votre visage rencontre brusquement le sol.

- Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, on fait quoi ?

- James, Peter, Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Lily ! s'exclamèrent les trois Maraudeurs.

La rousse fixait sans comprendre le pauvre Sirius gémissant de douleur ou bien le nom de son amour.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est amoureux, lui expliqua Remus.

- Sirius ? Amoureux ? Mais de qui ?

Les trois Gryffondor échangèrent un regard puis le loup-garou se décida à lui répondre :

- De Mimi Geignarde.

La née-Moldue écarquilla ses yeux verts et le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche ce fut un magistral :

- Noooooonnnnn ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Et Lily ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, se plaignit James. Ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter sans arrêt des « Mimi Geignarde » à tut tête.

- Ah, ah, je suis désolée. C'était trop tentant. Bon sinon, comment cela est arrivé ?

- C'est ça le problème ! On n'en sait rien ! Il était partit embê… Enfin bref. Et la seconde d'après il vient nous dire qu'il est amoureux de Mimi Geignarde. Avoue que c'est bizarre quand même.

- Un philtre d'amour.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un philtre d'amour, répéta la jeune Evans. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Mimi Geignarde aurait-elle fait ça…

- Oh mais c'est pas elle qui a fait ça, sort alors Peter, plus sombre que jamais.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à… commença Remus.

- Et si. Jedusor.

- Qui ça ? Eden ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est elle qui a fait ça ?

- C'est sûr. Le fait de s'être retrouvé à Serpentard lui est monté à la tête, ragea James avant de sourire narquoisement. Mais vous inquiétez pas, on va se venger. Paroles de Maraudeurs.

Quand la porte des Serpentards se referma sur eux, Rogue et Eden ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous les regards surpris d'Andromeda, de Regulus (qui avait récemment fait la connaissance d'Eden), de Lucius et de Narcissa ainsi que d'autres Serpentards.

- On pourrait savoir ce qui vous prends ? les questionna Malefoy, perplexe.

- Oh bon sang, mon vieux, si tu savais, lâcha la brune entre deux rires.

- Justement, je veux savoir.

- Sirius est amoureux.

- Ah bon et de qui ?

Eden dû se faire torture pour ne pas croiser le regard de Rogue, encore mort de rire.

- Mimi Geignarde.

Leurs rires s'accentuèrent à la vue des visages estomaqués de leurs camarades.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça quand même ? sortit Andromeda.

- Oh que si. Et on s'est pas gêné. Fais pas cette tête Andro'. Ça ne durera que trois jours minimums. Maintenant profite parce que je sens que ces trois jours vont être les plus beaux de ma vie.

_8 septembre 1976, chambre d'Eden_

Tandis que la verte et argent sortait de la douche, elle trouva une lettre à son lit.

_« Tiens, il n'y a pas de chouettes. »_

**_ - La proie est partie il y a quelques minutes, _**décida de la prévenir Nagendra.

**_- Dis plutôt qu'il a eu peur de toi, _**ricana sa maîtresse.**_ Et je t'ai déjà dit de pas comparer tous les oiseaux que tu croises comme des proies. On va avoir des problèmes sinon._**

Ce qui n'empêcha pas son serpent de recommencer. Ce fut donc avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement qu'elle ouvrit la lettre qui ne contenait que quatre mots et un nom.

_« C'est la guerre. »_

_Sirius Black_


	5. Chapter 5

Après de longs jours d'absences me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 de cette histoire. Je vous prie d'ailleurs d'excuser mon retard. Je n'ai aucunes excuses à fournir à part le fait que je suis une vraie fainéante T_T

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira donc.

**Zangetsugaara : **Ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire rire. Et c'est vrai que les Serpentard sont de vrais vicieux en plus d'être manipulateurs. Et avec Eden ce n'est pas trois ou quatre fois pire. Une mauvaise blague elle le rend au centuple. Encore merci pour ta rewiew ma fidèle lectrice.

**Faenlgiec : **J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris à ta première phrase... :pastaper: Oui c'est sûr que les mêmes blagues à répétition ce n'est pas vraiment hilarants. Voir pas du tout. Alors merci pour tout ses gentils points positifs et oui préviens moi quand tu en trouves des mauvais :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie 5**

_25 Octobre 1976, Grande Salle, Poudlard_

Eden chantonnait tandis qu'elle fixait d'un œil amusé le jeune Black tout en discutant avec Severus. Sirius avait très mal pris la blague que lui avaient faite les deux Serpentards et doublait de plus en plus les blagues de mauvais goûts. Mais si Severus tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau, Eden, elle les évitait avec soin. Et souvent, tout cela lui retombait sur la figure. Bon, ce qu'il ignorait c'est que la sorcière s'était faite sévèrement réprimé par son parrain. Si on n'avait pas le droit de faire des filtres d'amour au sein de Poudlard ce n'était pas pour rien. Et surtout pas par vengeance. Alors la brune n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de baisser la tête, faussement honteuse. Bien entendu qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout son geste. Elle en gardait d'ailleurs un bon souvenir. Sinon, elle ne se serait pas rapprocher davantage des membres de sa maison. Surtout de Severus. D'ailleurs une certaine amitié s'était formée entre les deux jeunes gens. Lui, fascinée par la magie noire et elle, passionnée par l'histoire de la magie et du commencement. On aurait pu dire que ces deux-là c'étaient donc bien trouvé. Eden protégeait Severus des Maraudeurs et lui, l'aidait pour les cours de Potions. Chacun avait son rôle dans l'histoire. Et les Gryffondors s'en mordaient les doigts. Les verts et argents semblaient plus puissants que jamais au côté de la nouvelle.

Une reine parmi les serpents, disaient-ils d'elle.

Elle se glissait comme une ombre. Et elle entendait tout. Le moindre petit secret n'en était pas un pour elle. Elle semblait tout savoir sur tout le monde. Excepté sur les Maraudeurs. Et cela l'agaçait à un point qu'elle ne saurait le décrire en un simple mot. Et s'il y avait bien une chose en ce monde qui avait le don d'agacer Eden c'était bien l'ignorance. Ce que la jeune femme aimait par-dessus tout c'était avoir une avance sur tous les autres. Elle connaissait l'histoire de la magie sur le bout des doigts et ses notes montaient parfois jusqu'à vingt ans. Elle pouvait rendre les cours de Mr Binns intéressant de par ses remarques des plus… étonnantes. Si bien que le silence se formait la plupart autour d'elle et on disait d'elle qu'elle était un génie. Les autres allant jusqu'à lui demander de l'aide. Et elle acceptait tous les demandes, contente de partager son savoir. Tant qu'on la respectait et qu'on l'acceptait, elle pouvait être la femme la plus douce du monde.

Mais s'il s'avérait que quelqu'un la fasse sortir de ses gonds, elle devenait encore plus dangereuse que le plus venimeux des serpents.

Severus ne l'avait jamais vu en colère mais elle lui avait raconté qu'une fois, à Beauxbâtons, un élève s'était évanoui après qu'il l'est aspergé d'eau.

- Que veux-tu mon bon vieux Sev, mes cheveux frisaient à l'époque, avait-elle dit en lui montrant ses mèches noirs qui ondulaient sur son front.

D'ailleurs le Serpentard adorait Eden. Et cela semblait réciproque. Cependant, il n'avait pas su dire pourquoi lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. Alors elle c'était contentée de sourire sous le regard gris acier d'un certain Sirius Black qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette alliance. Eden étant certainement la seule fille capable – avec Lily bien entendue – à ne pas succomber à ces charmes. Enfin ce qu'il ignorait c'est que la brune le trouvait pas mal du tout avec son côté voyou et rebelle. Elle aimait les personnes qui sortaient de la norme. A cette pensée, elle eut un sourire presque dément sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle remuait sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

- Oh Eden !

La Serpentard sursauta. Manquant de faire son bol au passage. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la surprenne ainsi, surtout en pleine concentration.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Andro' ?

Aucun agacement dans sa voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère en présence de sa meilleure amie. Qui est également la cousine préférée de son pire ennemi. Comme quoi, tout avait un sens dans la vie…

… Ou pas.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas, se vexa la jeune Black.

- Bien sûr que si, elle répond, précipitamment.

Andromeda haussa un sourcil, amusée tandis que les joues d'Eden se coloraient de rouge.

- Bon d'accord peut-être pas. Désolée. Tu disais donc ?

- Je disais donc qu'il faudrait qu'on prépare l'exposée que nous a demandé de préparer le professeur Brûlopot.

- Super, se lamenta-t-elle. Et c'est sur quoi déjà ?

- Les trolls.

- For-mi-dable. On ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Franchement, à part tout ce qui touche aux serpents, moi je suis nulle.

Andromeda sourit amusée sous la frustration de son amie. Eden excellait à tous les cours excepté à celui de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle n'appréciait que les serpents. Et la jeune femme l'avait surprise en train de parler à un serpent.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard.

Cela l'avait plutôt surprise. Mais quand on regardait mieux, cela restait presque évident. Elle possédait toutes les qualités et tous les défauts des Serpentard. Une roublarde aux yeux ensorcelants et hypnotiques. Une putain de manipulatrice. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Sirius Black d'elle. Mais bon, sa cousine savait pertinemment qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Ils auraient pu devenir amis si Eden ne s'était pas retrouvée à Serpentard.

- … Troll des rivières, trolls des montagnes… Et j'en passe !

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant voler la mèche qui lui couvrait le visage une seconde auparavant.

- Dix, sortit machinalement Andromeda.

- Dix quoi ?

- Cela fait la dixième fois que tu te passes la main dans les cheveux.

- Ce mois-ci ?

- Non, aujourd'hui.

La brune ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Puis la referma presque aussitôt, l'air déconfit.

- Je devrais la couper à ton avis ?

- Moi je trouve que cela te va bien…

Eden se tourna surprise vers Regulus. Elle adorait ce petit. Mais allez savoir pourquoi cela ne plaisait guère à Sirius…

- Merci. T'es un amour lionceau.

Le garçon rougit violemment ce qui fit ricaner la Serpentard.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Jedusor ! se vexe-t-il.

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne plus m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Eden c'est très bien comme ça.

Il soupira. C'était souvent comme ça avec elle. Pas qu'elle soit méchante. Seulement elle ne semblait pas vouloir se mettre dans le crâne que le jeune homme était l'héritier des Black. Rien à faire cependant. La Serpentard s'avérait être une véritable tête de mule au sourire ravageur. Impossible de gagner quand elle souriait ainsi. L'une de ses armes secrètes favorites. Mais également l'une des plus performantes. En tout cas ça ne marchait nullement avec Dumbledore. En tout cas pas avec Peter qui était vraisemblablement terrifié par la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Bon après tout, elle s'en fichait un peu.

Nouveau mouvement de la main pour replacer sa mèche rebelle. Ce qui évidemment sourire les personnes présentes et qui appréciaient plus au moins la filleule de Dumbledore. Cependant, elle s'était bien gardée de préciser leur « lien de parenté ». La pupille du directeur de Poudlard ? A Serpentard ? Vraiment ? Et elle portait pourtant un nom… Eden Perséphone Jedusor. La future princesse des ténèbres.

Mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

En attendant, un jour, Sirius Black et sa troupe décida de se venger. Et le fait que la salle commune des Serpentard se trouve sous le lac n'arrangeait pas les choses. Loin de là.

- La vitre de la salle commune a explosé ! cria Avery tandis qu'il débarquait au beau milieu du cours commun de Potions.

Eden manqua violemment de s'étouffer. Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas les rires que tentaient de masquer James et Sirius tandis que Remus, lui, levait les yeux au ciel. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté. Ou bien entendu, les garçons s'étaient assurés qu'ils ne restaient plus aucunes présences dans la salle des Serpentards, aussi bien humaines qu'animales. Cependant Eden savait que quelqu'un n'allait pas. Et dans sa tête, un seul nom retentissait, gravé au fer rouge.

- Nagendra ! hurla-t-elle alors.

Elle manqua littéralement d'envoyer, la tête la première, Avery dans une potion – ratée – que venait de préparer Peter. Elle ne semblait même pas entendre les cris de ses camarades et ceux de son professeur.

- Nagendra ! continuait-elle de hurler.

Elle arriva finalement vers la salle des Serpentard dont la porte manquait d'exploser sous la pression de l'eau. Mais rien à faire. La jeune femme refusait de le voir. A cet-instant précis, seule la vie de son serpent comptait à ses yeux. Rien d'autre.

Elle plongea tout en hurlant le mot de passe de sa maison.

Elle entendit des cris derrière elle mais peu lui importait. L'eau lui piquait les yeux et sa vision devint floue. Elle vit plusieurs objets tournoyer autour d'elle et elle dû à tout prix les éviter. Quelque chose effleura sa jambe. Quelque chose de visqueux qui lui fit boire la tasse. Mais elle continua à nager malgré ses membres douloureux.

_« Où es-tu Nagendra ? »_ semblait-elle dire.

Elle sortit sa baguette et essaya de prononcer un sort mais elle faillit manquer d'air.

Puis elle vit le panier qui flottait à la surface.

Elle remonta en piquer. Ses cheveux bruns lui collaient au visage et des gouttes d'eau tombaient en masse sur elle. Elle sentit le plafond frôler le haut de sa tête tandis qu'elle tenait entre les deux mains le panier qu'elle ouvrit, paniquée. Elle croisa alors le regard ambré aux pupilles verticales de Nagendra. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais alors qu'elle refermait délicatement le couvercle, après lui avoir dit qu'elle allait le ramener sain et sauf, quelque chose lui agrippa la jambe. Elle eut à peine le temps de serrer le panier de Nagendra contre sa poitrine. Elle se débattit, cherchant à se libérer du calmar géant qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Des bulles sortaient de sa bouche et, bientôt, elle se trouva sans air.

_« Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

Personne ne put expliquer ce qui se passa. Eden ne se souvenant que d'une violente décharge la parcourut toute entière. Le calmar la lâcha presque aussitôt, comme brûlée. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à perdre connaissance, son corps entraîné vers le fond de la salle, elle sentit deux bras puissants l'attraper.

Puis, ce fut le noir total.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Eden se réveilla en sueur à l'infirmerie. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage si bien que quand elle les mit en arrière, de l'eau ruissela dans son dos. Elle était, d'ailleurs, vêtu d'une veste noire qui sentait bon.

- Oh, vous vous êtes enfin décider de revenir parmi nous.

Madame Pomfresh se tenait désormais à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se contenta de demander la brune.

- Vous avez manqué de vous noyer, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Ouf que ce brave petit Sirius est venu à ta rescousse.

Les yeux vert et or d'Eden s'ouvrèrent en grands.

- Sirius ? Vous voulez dire _le _Sirius Black ?

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise.

- Lui-même. Quand les autres ont remarqués que vous ne reveniez pas il a été le premier à plonger pour te sauver.

- Il n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien, sortit Eden.

Et sa voix mélangeait le sarcasme et le ton sec qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Ah vous êtes réveillée à ce que je vois.

La brune leva son visage mesquin vers le professeur McGonagall qui semblait plus dure et froide que d'habitude.

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir des que vous serez remise sur pieds.

- C'est bon. Je suis prête.

_« Autant en finir maintenant. »_

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Certaine.

- Et bien si c'est que vous désirez Miss Jedusor… Suivez-moi je vous prie.

- Bien professeur.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant le bureau du parrain d'Eden.

- Merlin Pinpin.

La brune retint un ricanement tandis que McGonagall rosissait légèrement. Elle savait le directeur farfelu mais pas à ce point.

- Ah Eden ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant arriver.

La jeune femme aperçut les Maraudeurs qui se mordait les lèvres tout en fuyant son regarde.

_« Suis-je bête. C'était eu bien entendu. »_

Dumbledore se redressa de toute sa grandeur et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la Serpentard.

- Tout va bien j'espère ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Elle vit Lupin la regarder étrangement. Sans doute étonné par sa familiarité envers le vieil homme.

- Où est Nagendra ? elle demanda alors.

- Ici.

Il désigna une masse sombre sur le sol et Eden sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que le serpent se dirigeait vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le laissa entourer son cou comme une écharpe.

- Bon maintenant que nous avons régler ce détail, je suppose que tu veux dire quelque chose à ces jeunes gens ?

- Oui. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Etonnement général. Sauf pour le directeur qui continu de sourire bientôt imiter par sa pupille.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr. Seul bémol : attendez-vous à souffrir. Quand on emmerde un Serpentard on a tendance à rendre l'appareil.

Une lueur de folie apparut dans le fond de ses yeux.

- Au centuple.

McGonagall s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore l'interrompus.

- N'avez-vous pas oublié quelque chose les enfants ?

- On est désolé.

La descendante de Salazar Serpentard rigola. Un rire qui réussit à détendre ne serais-ce que légèrement les quatre jeunes hommes.

- Euh… Je peux te poser une question ? demanda doucement Pettigrow.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tutoies Dumbledore ?

Elle mima de l'étonnement.

- Oh mais je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? C'est mon parrain.

- QUOI ?!

Dans quel merdier c'étaient-ils encore foutus ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter. Je ne suis pas Nagendra. Je ne mords personne T_T


End file.
